1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer replenishing container detachably attachable to an image forming apparatus body (a main body of an image forming apparatus), a cartridge detachably attachable to the apparatus body and an image forming apparatus having the developer replenishing container and the cartridge.
The image forming apparatus forms an image on a recording medium using an image forming process. The image forming apparatus includes an electrophotographic copier, an electrophotographic printer (LED printer, laser beam printer or the like), an electrophotographic facsimile device, an electrophotographic word processor and the like.
Further, an example of the cartridges is a process cartridge. In the process cartridge, at least one of a charging means, a developing means and a cleaning means and an electrophotographic photosensitive member as an image bearing member are integrated into a cartridge and this cartridge is formed to be detachably attachable to an image forming apparatus body.
Further, another example of the cartridges is a developing cartridge. In the developing cartridge, a developer containing portion and a developer bearing member are integrated into a cartridge and this cartridge is formed to be detachably attachable to an image forming apparatus body.
2. Related Background Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic image forming process, a process cartridge system has been adopted in which an electrophotographic photosensitive drum as an image bearing member and a process means that acts on the electrophotographic photosensitive drum are integrally formed as a cartridge and the cartridge can be detachably attachable to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus body. According to the process cartridge system, maintenance of the apparatus can be performed by not a serviceman but a user himself and the operability can be significantly improved. Thus, the process cartridge system has been widely used in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses.
Further, a cartridge configuration in which process means are divided into groups having long life and short life, each process means is made into a cartridge, and the groups can be used in accordance with the life of the main process means has also been realized. For example, a developing cartridge in which a toner containing portion and a developing means are integrally formed, a process cartridge in which an electrophotographic photosensitive member, a charging means and a cleaning means are integrally formed, or the like has been adopted.
A demand for a color electrophotographic image forming apparatus capable of forming a color image is recently increased. Thus, an introduction of a color electrophotographic image forming apparatus which can attain the following six items is expected:
(1) Low running cost
(2) Small space
(3) Low power
(4) Image having high quality
(5) High speed
(6) Improvement of operability
In these demands, for example, as a process corresponding to the item (1) low running cost, a further increase in the life of the above-mentioned process means can be considered.
However, an amount of toner corresponding to the life of process means becomes an amount proportional to the life. For example, in a case where the life of process means is 50000 sheets of images, an amount of toner needed reaches 1.25 to 1.5 kg. When such a large amount of toner is integrally contained in a cartridge, the total weight and volume of cartridge significantly become large and an operability may be lowered.
Further, since a space occupied by the entire cartridge is increased, miniaturization (downsizing) of the entire apparatus may become difficult. Further, a frame formation for supporting a cartridge with a large weight with high precision is needed and the cost may increase totally.
Further, in the case where a developer is replenished from a developer replenishing container to a cartridge, the improvement of operability and the prevention of dispersion of the developer are desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide a developer replenishing container, a cartridge and an image forming apparatus which may miniaturize the cartridge and reduce the cost thereof by replenishing a developer from the developer replenishing container to the cartridge.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a developer replenishing container, a cartridge and an image forming apparatus with which operability is improved and dispersion of the developer is prevented by controlling replenishment so that a developer is not replenished from a developer replenishing container by an error in the case of no cartridge.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.